


Know Yourself

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Category: TheDarkEmoPoems TheDarkEmotionalPoems TheDarkEmoPoemsbyscareygirl15fromdeviantart
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Yourself

Know Yourself  
may be  
So blind  
Confuse  
So lost  
By myself  
I rather know  
The answers  
Off the bat  
Not wait  
However it  
Takes patience  
and time  
Or else  
Everything  
Will fall  
Apart  
nothing goes  
To plan  
Air fill  
Guilt  
A bad regret  
Heavy bricks  
Carrying  
On the backs  
Pressure  
It's on  
Feels like  
Poison  
Is eating  
The prey  
Alive  
Won't stop  
Until it  
Either  
fights back  
Or  
Gives up  
To die  
Reach up  
So high  
Accept the actions  
Start fresh  
Learn the lesson  
A mistake  
Or something  
Can happen  
We learn  
From it  
That's how  
We know  
Ourselves  
Better  
Not to be  
That way  
For others  
Rather be  
Yourself  
Know yourself  
Better than ever  
A journey  
To learn  
Struggles  
Aposticals  
Lessons  
Anything that  
Comes the way  
Reach for it  
Hope it  
Get second chance  
Move forward  
It's how  
We know  
Ourselves  
Better  
Rather be  
Confuse and so lost  
To everything  
Way better to  
Get hurt  
Badly  
Know the  
Feelings  
And you  
Better  
First love  
Yourself  
Get to know  
What you are  
Know everything  
Of  
Yourself  
Keep it  
Steady  
On high  
Grounds  
I learn  
By watching  
Seeing  
Hearing it  
Face to face  
Thinking  
Among  
Myself  
decide  
what's right  
For me  
To stick with  
Stay with it  
Stick with that  
Basic  
Answer  
What's good  
to it  
Before exploring  
know something  
First  
Love yourself  
Don't change  
For others  
Just be you  
Get it  
Together  
Know yourself  
More  
To be strong  
Not fall  
So easily  
sometimes  
We all break  
It's alright  
We have ways  
Get back up  
Stand tall  
Looks difficult  
hard  
Tough  
It's the way  
To know  
Every answer  
to the book  
This way  
known for  
To know Yourself  
all about you  
Know Yourself  
than others  
rather face  
Everything  
accept it  
To  
Know Yourself


End file.
